


This is One of Those Onion Things

by Onlymystory



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: All the adorbs, Diaz Family Feels, Fluff, Getting Together, Jealous Chris, Jealous Eddie Diaz, M/M, before it gets jossed to hell, put this out there now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 05:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23999527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Onlymystory/pseuds/Onlymystory
Summary: Abby's back in town. Buck's just happy for a chance to catch up, but he learns that the Diaz boys are not happy about an old flame of Buck's. It's okay. He knows just how to fix things.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz
Comments: 35
Kudos: 903





	This is One of Those Onion Things

**Author's Note:**

> TItle from Shrek. Also considered are: “Well, I Have to Go Save My Ass”, “The Art of Waffles”, and “I Think I Need a Hug”.  
> This is my 100th fic on AO3, so I hope you like it. I’m still writing about boys in love, so here’s to the next 100 stories of more of the same.

The weirdest thing about seeing Abby again is that it’s not weird at all. 

Well, it’s not weird for Buck. Abby seems like a fish out of water.

He’d always kind of figured there’d be some awkwardness there, at the way she left, the way he held onto the idea of them for a little too long. But then she stayed gone. And Buck, well, Buck moved on. Way on. 

He can actually remember the exact sequence of events. First, there was the moment he first laid eyes on Eddie Diaz and thank all the gods that everyone in the room was focused on Eddie’s shirtless torso and therefore could not tell that Buck’s dick was paying very close attention. That was Buck’s “huh, that’s different” moment. 

Then there was the we just pulled a bomb out of a man and barely escaped with our lives so now we’re bonded forever moment. 

And then Buck met Christopher, fell in love, and never looked back. 

So yeah, for him, it’s nice to hear from Abby, but that’s it. At most, if they could find a friendship again, he thinks it’d be nice to be able to talk to someone about Eddie that doesn’t know them both. 

But they’re all gathered at Athena and Bobby’s after the nightmare of the last few days and while there are plenty of people here who know Abby and are being friendly, she looks supremely uncomfortable. Buck pours a glass of wine as he grabs his beer and walks it over to her. “You uh, look like you could use this.”

“Thank you, Buck,” says Abby, her voice as kind as ever. “I guess I didn’t expect to feel so…”

“Out of place?”

She nods. “Yes. I mean, I know most of these people, and yet.”

He does his best to be gentle in his response, though he knows the words are anything but. “And yet you don’t. Not really, Abby. You knew them through me, for the most part. That doesn’t mean they don’t care about you, but you knew them for a few months before you left. You’ve been gone a while.”

Abby’s hand is a soft pressure on his arm and all it serves is to remind Buck that he hasn’t gotten an Eddie hug yet today. “I suppose that’s fair,” comments Abby.

“Besides,” says Buck. “Did you ever really want this to be your home?”

“I thought it might be, once.”

“Your actions said otherwise.”

“Buck. I’m so sorry about the way I left. That was unkind and…”

Buck hurries to cut her off. “Oh shit no, Abby, that’s not what I meant. Honestly you leaving was definitely a good thing.” He glances over at Eddie and smiles fondly. The look on Eddie’s face seems disgruntled and Buck really wants to check in on him, but this conversation feels like a nice point of closure. Plus the sooner he’s done, the sooner he’s back to Eddie. 

He turns back to Abby. “I meant that you never really seemed to have created a life of your own because you were so focused on caring for your mother. Not a bad thing of course, just you know, it never really seemed like you worked to fit here.”

“You make a good point, Buck,” she replies and sips at her wine. Her phone rings and Abby’s face lights up as she sees the call screen. “I’m so sorry, can you give me just a minute?” she asks, already answering as Buck nods and steps away.

Buck takes a few drinks of his own beer and looks back over at Eddie, who’s talking to Hen now and making more exaggerated hand motions than usual. So something’s definitely wrong. He’ll make sure to talk to him later. Eddie’s his ride so he knows he’ll get his chance to figure out what’s bothering Eddie. 

He just wants to make sure Abby knows that once she’s done settling her mom’s affairs and visiting family, that it’s okay to go back overseas. She seems brighter, more vivacious than she ever did while she lived in LA. Buck knows he got that when Eddie and Christopher came into his life and some when Maddie came back too and he wants the people he cares about to be happy. 

Abby’s coming back over, face still beaming, and Buck’s just about to start teasing when Christopher comes up to them. “Buuuck,” he whines. “I haven’t gotten to see you all night.”

“Hey little man,” says Buck, bending down to give Christopher a hug. “I saw you on the ride over and you know tomorrow is pancake and cartoon day. I’ll be over bright and early.”

Chris doesn’t look satisfied.

“Maybe we can make it a waffles morning,” suggests Buck, knowing Christopher can’t resist his waffles. He makes Belgian style, all light and fluffy. They’re a favorite at the Diaz house. Technically, anything he makes is a favorite, considering Eddie could burn water. Bobby told Buck he was being mean when he made fun of Eddie’s cooking and suggested they’d starve if it wasn’t for him, Abuela, and Pepa, except then Eddie tried to microwave eggs and Bobby banned him from the station kitchen for a month. 

“Fine,” mutters Christopher. 

Buck takes what he’ll get, clearly whatever is bugging Eddie is also bothering Christopher, which means it might be a Sunday morning conversation. The Diaz boys can pout like nobody’s business. “Since you’re here though, I’d like you to meet someone. This is Abby, she’s an old friend.”

Abby reaches a hand out to Christopher, saying “It’s so nice to meet you,” and Christopher glares at her. “I don’t like you!”

“Um,” says Abby looking lost and a little hurt.

Buck has no idea what’s going on. He’s seen Chris in a mood, but never like this. “Christopher!”

“You ruined everything!” yells Christopher, loud enough that several people turn in surprise, and then he’s storming off on his crutches towards the house and away from Buck. 

“Abby, I’m so sorry, I don’t know what that was about, but I have to go talk to him,” says Buck in a hurry. “He’s my...I mean it’s just, look, I’ll be back, I’m really sorry, I gotta go.”

Buck can catch up easily, though he tries to move slow enough to keep Christopher in his sights while still letting him get away from the crowd. Whatever’s going on, it doesn’t need an audience. Chris finally settles in Harry’s room and Buck knocks at the door frame. “Hey buddy. So that was a pretty mean way to treat someone you don’t know.”

“I don’t like her!” snaps Christopher. There are tears in his eyes though and his voice is a little shaky. 

“Okay,” starts Buck, figuring one step at a time. “Do you mind if I come in and we talk about it?”

“I don’t want to.”

“Unfortunately, that’s not an option. But you can choose if you would like me to stay over here or come sit beside you while we talk.”

Chris sniffles. “You can sit beside me I guess.”

Buck sits down carefully and wraps an arm around his favorite kid. “What’s going on, kiddo? You’re usually the nicest young man I know. This isn’t like you.”

“Dad said she was your girlfriend,” says Christopher. 

And well, seems odd to have been brought up, but Buck rolls with it. “She was.”

“And Hen says you lived in her apartment because you were waiting for her to come home.”

Buck really hopes that Christopher was just listening in on a conversation, because he has no idea why that would be a shared piece of information with a nine year old. “I did a while ago,” answers Buck.

He doesn’t get to say anymore because Christopher bursts into tears. “But now she’s back and you’ll fall in love again and you’ll leave us!”

“Hey, hey, Christopher, no,” insists Buck, moving so he’s face to face with Chris. “First off Abby is not back, even if she was, I’m not in love with her, and I will never ever leave you.” He waits while Christopher wipes his eyes and focuses on Buck. “Do you hear me?” he repeats. “I will never ever leave you. Not as long as I have any choice in the matter.”

“You promise?”

“I promise.”

“But if you won’t leave, how come you don’t want Dad to be your boyfriend?”

Buck freezes. “I want, I mean, um...who said I don’t want that?”

If possible, Chris looks even more judgmental than he did before. “Well, you don’t ask him ever. And Dad’s too scared to ask you. He thinks you can do better than us. Which is dumb, we’re the best.”

“You two are absolutely the best,” agrees Buck. And huh. This might actually explain the behavior of both Diaz boys. Buck hadn’t exactly thought that Eddie wasn’t interested, there were moments that seemed like maybe something, somewhere could happen, but then nothing moved forward. He’d assumed Eddie wasn’t ready, but maybe Eddie thought the same of him. Well. He can fix that.

“Okay,” says Buck. “We are going to go back outside where we will first stop so you can apologize to Abby, because you were still rude. And then I will go fix things with your dad.”

“Really?” asks Chris. “Like how?”

“Trust me,” says Buck. “I’ve got this.”

He helps Christopher wipe away the last few tears and leads the way back outside. Eddie’s standing on the patio, Bobby and Maddie near him, and several others keep glancing over nervously. 

Christopher does his due diligence and makes his apology, which Abby accepts graciously, though she looks a touch confused still. “It was nice catching up,” says Buck, “But it seems I’ve got something more important to deal with. Call me before you leave town though. I’d like to finish catching up and I definitely want to hear more about who was on the other end of that call,” he teases in closing. He really does want to know. The screen had lit up with the name Elena and the picture was of a woman with Abby and they looked very cozy.

Abby nods at him and gives him a quick hug. 

“Be nice,” whispers Buck to Christopher.

He steps away to see Eddie looking miserable and pissy again, but now Buck knows what it’s about. Never one to shy away from a big moment, Buck goes for broke.

He moves right into Eddie’s space, ignoring the snickers and commentary from the peanut gallery. “Eddie,” he begins.

“Yes Buck?” Eddie sounds so long-suffering.

Buck takes Eddie in his arms, dips him low, and kisses him until they’re both gasping for air. He swings them both back up as they catch their breath. “I’m kind of in love with you,” says Buck. “Will you be my boyfriend?”

Eddie stares.

“Not a joke, Eddie. Wanna be my boyfriend?”

“Yes,” answers Eddie and Buck reels him in for another kiss as their friends make out into cheers and wolf-whistles. He doesn’t care a bit.

This time, when Eddie eventually pulls back for air, Buck just rests his head against Eddie’s and looks in his eyes. “Wanna take me home?”

Eddie starts moving to the door so fast that Buck trips, bursting into laughter. “Smooth, Diaz.”

At the doorway, Christopher jingles the keys to the truck. “Let’s go!”

Buck keeps laughing. “At least one Diaz has some moves. Come on, tomorrow’s a cartoon and waffle day and if you play your cards right, we can have some fun too.”

* * *

They manage to get Christopher settled in bed and asleep in what seems like forever but is actually record time.

“Come on,” says Buck, tugging Eddie down the hall and into Eddie’s bedroom. He kisses him again as soon as they’ve got the door closed and Buck starts working at getting their shirt off. “Take me to bed and you can make sure I forget all about any girl I’ve ever dated.”

Eddie kisses him hard and messy and tugs on his hair just enough to make Buck keen. “Please. Forget other women. I’m going to make this so good you can’t even remember your own name.”

* * *

They stay up very late and don’t swap any manly stories, but in the morning, Buck is definitely making waffles.


End file.
